When Time Dies
by TeamJaneVolturi
Summary: What if Jasper was the one to return in New Moon instead of Alice, only to find Edward lied. To all of them.


****I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. ****

**Chapter 1**

Some say love is everlasting. Those people would be wrong. I'd embraced love-thrown my whole being into it, only to have my soul all but crushed. Perhaps it had been my fault. Maybe I'd loved _him_ just a little too hard; just a little too much. I certainly didn't deserve him, just as he'd claimed.

My hair whipping in the wind, I peered from the cliff in which I stood. It was a long drop. I shuddered, though more from the cold than anything. I wanted nothing more than to hear his voice-yearned for it even.

_Bella, don't do this._ Ah, there it was-his beautiful voice, so full of worry and love.

"It's the only way I'll be able to hear your voice, _Edward_." I murmured. The hole in my chest would have flung open, hinged only by the scraps Jacob had recovered, were it not already absent.

Jacob-he was my personal sun, my world now. _No!_ I wouldn't think of Jacob, it would only ruin this moment. It was beautiful, and all mine, just as it should be. Edward should be mine, yet he'd left. Nothing was fair in the world of mythical creatures. Perhaps if Edward had been human, things would have been different. _Of course they would have, he wouldn't have been him._

Shutting my eyes, and filling my lungs, I jumped. I flung my body into the air, flailing about as though already underwater. There was no pause before I fell, just as I would have had it been a cartoon, as I knew there wouldn't be. It was simply a plummet, going straight down. The wind whipped my clothes now, tearing at them with all the strength it possessed. I screamed the entire way down, exhilarated beyond compare. There was never any lost breath, as anything I exhaled was quickly replaced in my lungs.

And then it was over, all too soon. I hit the water hard, sucking in air, only to be pulled under by the current. I struggled to the surface, clawing at the water with all I possessed. It did me no good. I didn't sink, but was tossed about by the waves as though a ragdoll. My burning in my lungs became harder, more intense. Oxygen burst from my lungs, only to fill instantly with water. It hurt at first, though after time passed the pain ceased. It was almost…peaceful. I allowed my eyes to close and just sank.

_No, Bella, you have to keep fighting! Wake up, Bella! Come on, Bella, wake up!_

My eyes flung open, surprised at the sound of his voice. I'd all but forgotten about him. Here, in the water's gloom, I could almost make out his features floating inches before me. Though we remained beneath the water, he appeared to stay dry. His auburn hair didn't float about as mine did, yet remained in its intricate style as it always did.

_Fight, Bella!_ He commanded. _Fight for me. Come on, it'll be easy._

He leaned forward, his chiseled features drawing nearer. His eyes seemed to glow gold through the water, something I took for a good sign. He'd managed to keep his diet, and for that I was proud of him. My Edward. My love. He was close now, pressing his hard lips against mine. I gasped, only succeeding in pulling more water into my lungs.

Then, everything was hot. I was being tugged to the surface, sweltering arms encircling me. I struggled against them. _No! I want to go back. I want to be with Edward._ The arms were insistent, bringing me head above the water.

The air was cold against my face, though the burning boy embracing me was more than enough to chase away the chill. Now that my head was above water, I found myself able to think. It was almost as though the muggy water had dulled my wits. I wasn't sure how, but he brought me to the water's edge, hauling me onto the beach.

I was being struck in the chest with something hot. It wasn't painful, but quite the opposite. I coughed up water, and it burnt as it traveled past my throat a second time. I was lucid now, and able to see Jake's anxious eyes searching my own, the rain beating down harder than before. His face broke into a wide grin upon seeing I'd awoken. It was my grin on my Jacob. I attempted to grin back, knowing it came out nothing as I expected. His smile faded, replaced quickly by Sam's cool mask.

"Bella," he barked. "what the hell were you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed! The Pack's trying to protect you from that _leech_ and you try to off yourself anyway! I-I can't believe you'd try and do something like this, it's just-"

"Jake," I croaked. My throat was worse than ever now. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I-I just really wanted to go cliff diving."

"You could have waited for me!" He insisted.

"You weren't around. Besides, I didn't think it would have been a problem."

"Been a problem? Bella, there's a storm coming. Come on," He sighed, lifting me from the cold beach and into his arms. "I'll get you home."

"Jake, I really wasn't trying to kill myself."

"I know you weren't. Don't ever do anything like that again, you understand me?"

I nodded, pressing my face into his burning chest. He placed me in my truck, only to hop into the driver's side. I would have protested were I not so weak. We drove in silence, the truck's heat playing lazily in the air. I pressed my hands against the vents, hoping to dry them. I felt as though I'd never truly be dry again. Perhaps I wouldn't be.

I was pleasantly surprised to find we were stopping at Jake's house first, as it was my home away from home, though it quickly turned to horror. What would Billy think if he saw me this way? He'd tell Charlie for sure, no doubt about it. The chief of police's daughter trying to kill herself over that Cullen boy: I could all but hear the whispers now.

"Um, Jake, this isn't going to be too easy to hide from Billy. Maybe we should just go straight to my house." I said.

"Billy's not home. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and he's with Charlie at the hospital." Oh, God!

I was more selfish than I'd ever realized before. Charlie already had the threat of a lost friend hanging in the air; he didn't need a suicidal daughter as well. I wasn't _truly_ suicidal, yet the thought had arisen while below the water. It wouldn't have been too hard to die, and would have been over quickly-I was sure of it.

Jake led me into his house, his temper continuing to flare. I knew I was right in believing he no longer trusted me. His trust would be something I'd have to earn back. He brought me clothes from his room, demanding I take a shower. Did I really smell _that_ bad? I took them gratefully, aware of his lingering eyes as I entered the bathroom.

His bathroom was small-an inconvenience when its owner was so large, though it held no trouble for me. I was small, as I knew I always would be. I removed my clothes, before dropping them in a pile on the ground.

The shower was nice, though not as comfortable as I'd expected. I was still waterlogged-my fingers and toes unattractive prunes. My fatigue seemed to wash away with the dirt, leaving me wide eyed and awake. However, my pain remained. I wanted nothing more than to return home and curl into a small unassuming ball.

I stepped from the shower, toweling myself dry. I slipped Jake's clothes on, only to have them fall well past my knees. I supposed I'd feel better once I'd put on my own clothes. Perhaps Jake would take me home now. I exited the bathroom to find Jake asleep on his bed, his long legs hanging far past the end.

I was conflicted. I didn't want to wake him, yet something drew my home. It was no longer a want, but a burning desire. Something was there-waiting for me. The thought only frightened me slightly. I supposed whatever it was could wait. I crawled onto Jake's bed, curling into his chest on what small bit of the bed remained untaken. His arm folded around me instinctively, but he didn't wake.

I lay there, glaring up at the ceiling. I didn't see it, though, as my thoughts were drawn elsewhere. How could I have been so stupid? Jumping from the cliff had been anything but good, an action I now regretted. It hurt my heart to consider Charlie's reaction if Jake was unable to save me. Would Edward have cared?

There it was-that name! I'd pushed him down for months, only to find he'd somehow crept back into my life. Yet, I was still void from his. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded my death. After all, I wasn't good enough from him. He'd said it himself.

Silence ruled the cab of my truck. Jake sat tensely behind the wheel, his features pinched. I was unable to think too much of this, however, as the burning sensation had returned. I _needed_ to get home. We turned onto my friend, and it took all I had not to sigh in relief. I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings. I'd already caused enough damage today.

The car was parked and I'd swung myself out the door before a word could be spoken. I raced to my front door, stumbling the entire way, though thankfully remaining upright. I fumbled with the keys, surprising myself by cursing silently. What could possibly await me inside that caused me to act this way?

I was caught in Jake's grip before I'd managed to open the door. "Get back," He growled, his lips pulling back past his teeth in a sort of snarl. I rarely saw Jake this way. "_Leeches_,"

He pulled the door open with enough force to rip it from the hinges. He grumbled an apology before setting it carefully against the wall, all the while keeping me guarded. He sniffed the doorway, his nose crinkling in disgust. He made to enter the house, though was stopped by a figure's sudden appearance. He drew back, preparing himself for an attack. I squinted into the dark of the house, just barely making out the person hidden within.

"Jasper," I cried, darting around Jake's arms. He caught me easily-holding me back. "Let me go," I cried, struggling against his hold. "It's just Jasper! He's not going to hurt me."

Reluctantly, Jake released me. It was then, stumbling towards Jasper, that I knew he'd been the one beckoning me home. He'd reached me with his gift, pulling me home. I threw my arms around his stony body, crushing myself against him. I'd normally have done nothing of the sort, but my emotions were high. I was sure he could feel them.

"You know," He sighed. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"What?" I yelped, drawing back as to see his face. "Why would they think that?"

"You jumped from a cliff, Bella." He didn't sound angry, only…exhausted. Was it possible vampires grew tired? "Alice saw you."

I was gasping for air, positive I looked like a surfaced fish. "But-but I'm not. Do they know this? Did you tell Alice? What about…Carlisle?" I changed _his_ name last minute, morphing it into his father's.

"No one knows. Edward was going to kill himself, but we have him restrained." How did you restrain someone like Edward? "Why would you do something like this, Bella?"

"Recreational purposes," I tried weakly. "Everyone's doing it."

"Bella, you could have died!"

"But I didn't," I challenged. "So are you going to leave me again now that you know I'm alright?"

"I-I don't know, Edward wouldn't like it if I stayed." It was the first time I'd ever heard a vampire stumble over their words. It was oddly…human.

Of course he wouldn't. I'd been gifted with the presence of a Cullen, only to have them leave once more. It would have been better if Jasper had simply stayed away. I'd never have forgotten them, but his return would only return me to a state of catatonics. I couldn't do that to Charlie-I wouldn't.

**So tell me what you guys think! I think it might actually be pretty good!**


End file.
